KSL-TV
KSL-TV is an NBC affiliate in Salt Lake City, Utah that broadcasts locally in digital on UHF ch. 38 & brands itself as "Channel 5". (Although KSL permanently ceased analog broadcasts on VHF ch. 5 on June 12th 2009, the station is still available on ch. 5 for most viewers via virtual channel mapping) A large translator network extends coverage throughout the state & into portions of Arizona, Idaho, Nevada & Wyoming. KSL-TV is owned by Bonneville International Corporation, which is in turn owned by The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. A sister station to KSL Newsradio (AM 1160 & FM 102.7), KSL-TV is also related to KBYU-FM & KBYU-TV in Provo through Brigham Young University (BYU), also owned by the LDS Church. KSL-TV broadcasts from a tower located on Farnsworth Peak west of Salt Lake City History KSL-TV began transmission on June 1st, 1949. It broadcast from the radio station's cramped studio facility on Social Hall Avenue in downtown Salt Lake City until 1984, when it moved to 5 Triad Center. It was a primary CBS affiliate owing to KSL-AM's long affiliation with CBS Radio. However, it shared ABC programming with KDYL-TV (now KTVX) until KUTV signed on in 1954 as an ABC affiliate. It also broadcast DuMont programming. During the late 1950s, the station was also briefly affiliated with the NTA Film Network. KSL-AM-FM-TV was a division of the Deseret News until 1964, when Bonneville International was formed as the parent company for the LDS' broadcasting holdings. In 1995, NBC sold KUTV (which swapped affiliations with what is now KTVX in 1960) to a partnership of CBS & Group W as part of a swap involving stations in Denver, Miami & Philadelphia. Originally, NBC sought to reaffiliate with KTVX; but after KTVX renewed it's ABC affiliation, NBC then secured an affiliation agreement with KSL-TV. KSL-TV experienced a scare in 1999 when a shooter entered the Triad Center, allegedly looking for a KSL-TV reporter. An employee of another company in the building was shot during the incident, resulting in her later death. De-Kieu Duy, a 24-year-old female, was arrested in connection with the incident. She has been declared incompetent to stand trial due to mental illness & is currently awaiting trial while committed @ Utah State Hospital. In 2002, Bruce Christensen was named the President of KSL-TV. Christensen is the former president of PBS, the former dean of BYU's College of Fine Arts & Communications, as well as a former reporter for KSL-TV Personalities News/Station presentation Newscast titles *''Channel 5 Eyewitness News'' (1970s-1999) *''Eyewitness News'' (1999-2004) *''KSL 5 Eyewitness News'' (2004-2008) *''KSL 5 Eyewitness News HD'' (2008-2009) *''KSL 5 News HD'' (2009-present) Station slogans *''Mountain America's #1 News Team'' (1970s-early 1980s) *''The News Specialists'' (1981-2004) *''Great Moments on Channel 5'' (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Eyewitness News, Your News'' (2004-2008) Programming KSL-TV airs most NBC programming, as well as locally-produced news & sports programs. KSL has decided to not air some NBC programs, partly due to it's ownership by the highly conservative Mormon church. The short-lived sitcom Coupling & the long-running Saturday Night LIVE are 2 examples. SNL is preempted for the local SportsBeat Saturday, a holdover from the station's CBS days. (KUCW currently airs SNL in the Salt Lake City market instead) KSL also airs the semiannual LDS General Conference as it's held, preempting any programs in the affected time slots. Though KSL has decided to not air certain programs, some controversial programs have aired on KSL, such as The Book of Daniel (which was not shown by a few other NBC affiliates, especially in Bible Belt states) & a paid political message criticizing the war in Iraq, which featured Cindy Sheehan. KSL-TV still signs off @ night, doing so @ 3:30 AM on Saturday nights. On January 1st 2009, KSL discontinued their version of NBC Weather Plus due to discontinuation of the service by NBC & relaunched the 5.3 subchannel as a locally-compiled automated weather channel, LIVE 5 Weather Channel, which unlike Weather Plus, airs in 480i widescreen. On June 12th 2009, KSL ended analog broadcasts & began to transmit exclusively digitally Translators KSL-TV extends it's coverage throughout Utah, plus parts of Arizona, Idaho, Nevada & Wyoming, using a network of more than 115 community-owned translator TV stations listed below List of translators *Alton, Utah: K13OR *Green River, Utah: K05BK *Orangeville, Utah: K24FI *Antimony, Utah: K05DO *Green River, Utah: K13DB *Orderville, Utah: K05DU *Beaver, Utah, etc.: K13CV *Hanksville, Utah: K13LS *Overton, Nevada: K54CJ *Beaver, Utah, etc.: K24FE *Hanna, Utah, etc.: K11ND *Panguitch, Utah: K05BB *Beowawe, Nevada: K09XP *Hatch, Utah: K13NT *Park City, Utah, etc.: K27GD *Big Piney, Wyoming, etc.: K10HO *Heber & Midway, Utah: K27GC *Parowan, Utah: K36AI *Bigelow Bench Area, Wyoming: K36DD *Helper, Utah: K09BQ *Peoa & Oakley, Utah: K12JM *Blanding & Monticello, Utah: K42AD *Henefer, Utah, etc.: K12AY *Pine Valley, Utah, etc.: K08EN *Bloomington, Utah: K20GJ *Henrieville, Utah: K13XL *Preston, Idaho: K23GR *Boulder, Utah: K12JR *Hildale, Utah, etc.: K11QQ *Preston, Idaho: K33GF *Caineville, Utah: K13MQ *Huntsville, Utah, etc.: K52CS *Preston, Idaho: K40GZ *Capitol Reef National Park, Utah: K12JH *Kanab, Utah: K05AX *Price, Utah: K47GP *Carlin, Nevada: K13BB *Kanarraville, Utah: K12CD *Randolph & Woodruff, Utah: K36FS *Cedar Canyon, Utah: K10MF *Koosharem, Utah: K12CT *Randolph, Utah: K09BA *Cedar City, Utah: K13CP *Laketown, Utah: K12MI *Richfield, Utah, etc.: K07CQ *Cedar City, Utah: K47IS *Leamington, Utah: K46DK *Richfield, Utah, etc.: K32HU-D *Cedar City, Utah, etc.: K35HG *Loa, Utah, etc.: K03AU *Rockville, Utah: K05AR *Circleville, Utah: K13EK *Logan, Utah: K45GL *Roosevelt, Utah, etc.: K08CS *Coalville, Utah: K13DP *Logan, Utah: K47HW *Rural Juab County, Utah: K47BD-D *Cooper Canyon, Nevada, etc.: K06FQ *Long Valley Junction, Utah: K03CX *Rural Sevier County, Utah: K39GN *Cora, Wyoming, etc.: K05DK *Lund & Preston, Nevada: K12DE *Ruth, Nevada: K11ED *Delta, Utah, etc.: K39FR *Malad City, Idaho, etc.: K50DH *Samak, Utah: K13VT *Dingle, Idaho, etc.: K13QY *Manila, Utah, etc.: K05FJ *Santa Clara, Utah, etc.: K35FS *Duchesne, Utah, etc.: K12DL *Manti, Utah, etc.: K13FF *Scipio & Holden, Utah: K12DH *Duckwater, Nevada, etc.: K29GM *Manti, Utah, etc.: K26IH-D *Scofield, Utah: K12CE *East Price, Utah: K05GX *Marysvale, Utah: K05BH *Sigurd, Utah & Salina, Utah: K12CJ *Elko, Nevada: K32GK *Mayfield, Utah: K11JK *Spring Glen, Utah, etc.: K12AZ *Ely, Nevada: K30CN *McKinnon, Wyoming, etc.: K29CR *Steptoe & Ruby Valley, Nevada: K12KO *Emery, Utah: K41GV *Minersville, Utah: K05AT *Summit County, Utah: K49FY *Emery, Utah: K49GB *Minersville, Utah: K17HX-D *Teasdale & Torrey, Utah: K05BG *Enterprise, Utah: K07ED *Mink Creek, Idaho: K13HA *Ticaboo, Utah: K05JS *Escalante, Utah: K05DV *Modena, Utah: K29FA *Toquerville, Utah: K07CG *Eureka, Utah: K39CR *Montezuma Creek & Aneth, Utah: K05JN *Tropic, Utah, etc.: K05FY *Fillmore, Utah, etc.: K38GT *Montpelier, Idaho: K19DQ *Utahn, Utah: K11TL *Fish Lake Resort, Utah: K03DE *Morgan, Utah, etc.: K12GI *Vernal, Utah, etc.: K11DF *Fruitland, Utah: K08JD *Mount Pleasant, Utah: K12CC *Virgin, Utah: K08BO *Garfield, Utah, etc.: K20GE *Mountain View, Wyoming, etc.: K09DI *Wanship, Utah: K10KO *Garfield, Utah, etc.: K49AG *Murray Canyon, Nevada: K11EE *Wendover, Utah: K12EB *Garrison, Utah, etc.: K13OJ *Myton, Utah: K21FT *Woodland & Kamas, Utah: K42FA *Grace, Idaho, etc.: K13AY *Oljeto, Utah: K05LF External links *KSL 5 News HD's Website